


Summer times

by Weird_shipper01



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Feminization, Gender fluid Michael, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Pregnancy???, crossdressing???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_shipper01/pseuds/Weird_shipper01
Summary: Michael want’s their daddy to fuck their wet little pussy raw and hard. Now that the trio is gone for the summer they, William and Michael, can enjoy each other’s company and pleasure. However, what will happen after?
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, Mrs. Afton & William Afton?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Summer times

**Author's Note:**

> When the words are bold and in italics it is referring to Michael. -.-

Day-1 8:00 pm

Currently, three of the Aftons are out of the house for the summer. Clara, Kennedy, and Elizabeth. They decided to go on a summer trip for family time. However, William and Michael didn’t bother to attend. Michael couldn’t attend, or what I should say is didn’t want to, because **_they_ ** thought it was going to be boring. Especially when the crybaby, Kennedy, was there. Furthermore, William wanted to work on his plans. He wanted to make sure his business was increasing and rapidly improving. However he did have other _plans_ then work. Indeed he did but didn’t attend to it until he was sure the trio was gone. 

Now that the trio is gone the pair, William and Michael, were left alone in the house. Silent and dark is what you can describe about what is happening in the house. However there was a soft light in Michael’s room. Good enough for **_them_ ** to see **_their_ ** surroundings but not a lot. Moreover, Michael was sitting at **_their_ ** table by the corner of **_their_ ** room. Where the light tends to shine the most. Whereas William was hiding in the shadows, _creepily_ , admiring **_their_ ** beauty. Michael hummed a note that had been stuck in **_their_ ** head for a while then slightly opened **_their_ ** mouth and began talking. 

_“Father, I know you’re there.”_ Was said while **_they_ ** turned their chair slightly around. 

_“Surprisingly, you're correct.”_ The man who was lurking in the shadows said at the same time as he walked forward becoming slightly visible. 

_“Of course I’m correct.”_ Was said by no one but Michael who was getting up from **_their_ ** seat and walking towards William. Arms slowly pulled up around the older man's neck as their lips slowly touched transferring into a kiss.

“ _Mmh… I miss you too._ ” Michael said as the kiss broke. Afterwards a smile was slowly growing on **_their_ ** face as they finished talking. 

“ _I know you do.~”_ Was said, in a low tone. Michael only rolled **_their_ ** eyes as a response. As William's hands slid down to **_their_ ** waist holding a little harshly, however not enough to hurt **_them_ ** . He dragged them backwards, sitting on the bed with Michael straddling his lap. Michael then felt William tug **_their_ ** clothes up letting **_them_ ** know to lift **_their_ ** arms up, so **_they_ ** did. Now feeling the warm air hugging **_their_ ** upper half as a welcome back. Michael started to unbutton William’s shirt. Whereas William began sucking on the sensitive skin around Michael’s collarbone leaving love marks. 

Both now shirtless and hard. “ _Strip_ .” Was commanded by William. Michael got up and began to take **_their_ ** pants and boxers off without any hesitation. While William did the same. Michael was wet and hard wanting to be fucked, _raw and hard_ . **_They_ ** let out a moan just seeing how big **_their_ ** daddy was. “ _D-daddy_ .~” Michael moaned out loud. “ _Daddy… fuck my wet pussy raw and hard.~”_ **_they_ ** continued. _“I want to feel your cum in my tight little pussy.... I want you to breed me.~”_ Michael added, making William’s cock twitch a little. William pushed Michael on the bed so **_they'd_ ** be laying down. Then he began to kiss **_their_ ** neck and licked **_their_ ** collar bone. Michael let out a few whimpers as William began to leave some more marks on **_their_ ** sensitive skin. William then moved down to one of **_their_ ** breasts and sucked it into his mouth and bit down. Continuing to suck on one of **_their_ ** breasts until it was nicely reddish and puffy. He then moved to the other and did the same as before while listening to Michael give a soft gasp. When satisfied, he moved down and began stroking **_their_ ** cock. Michael let out a sudden gasp after just relaxing to the touch. _“I’m going to fuck you hard. You won’t even be able to walk when I’m finished with you.”_ William stated. While Michael lies there letting out quiet whines escape from **_their_ ** lips in response. After a few strokes Michael cums. White fluid escaping from **_their_ ** cock emptying him out. 

_“Please, daddy.~”_ Michael began to beg. _“Please, d-daddy. I want you cock to fill my hole. I want to feel full.~”_ Michael finished letting out a short wimpier. Whereas William groaned at the words and began lifting up Michael's legs and positioned himself outside of Michael pussy. Then without warning slamming in. Michael let out a soft sob during the action then bites **_their_ ** lip down to prevent too much noise. However, William wanted to hear Mike moans escape from **_their_ ** mouth so he held **_their_ ** jaw, a little roughly. Michael’s mouth soon was open revealing the moans he had been hiding. _“You can be as loud as you please. We are home,_ _alone~_ _”_ William stated then began thrusting roughly. Michael moaned out loud and louder each thrust. It is the only thing **_they_ ** can do during the time whereas William pulls Michael's hair slightly moving Michael closer to his body then sloppily kisses him, while William is still thrusting in **_their_ ** pussy. At the same time Michael begins to move **_their_ ** hip with each thrust. Michael can already feel the pre-cum leaking into **_their_ ** pussy. _“Fuck~”_ Michael moaned softly. Michael began to feel a little pain; **_they_ ** noticed the blood on his inner thigh. _“D-dad, can you slow down a bit.”_ Michael said although William seemed to not hear. Michael let out a soft groan that indicated **_they_ ** were in pain. However the speed didn’t change, it only increased. 

Few minutes later William came inside of Michael. He pulled out of **_them_** leaving Michael puffy pussy leaking with cum. William went to clean up the mess then got Michael and him dressed, while Michael was passed out by the time from being tired and in pain.

* * *

Day- 2 9:00 am

It was 9 in the morning when Michael had woken up. **_Their_ ** stomach was a little swollen from last night and the love marks were still a reddish color. **_Their_ ** lips were red and puffy and **_their_ ** nipples were bruised. Michael noticed **_they_ ** were wearing a purple sweater covering most of the marks and bruises up. 

Michael shifted on the bed causing more pain to be pressured on **_their_ ** body. However, **_they_ ** ignored the pain and began to head to the kitchen. **_They_ ** were starving and smelt freshly baked chocolate pancakes in the kitchen. While walking **_they_ ** met **_their_ ** father’s gaze. _“Off of work huh?”_ Michael said while walking towards him. They both kissed for a while then broke it. _“Yeah, Henry said he would give me a break for a month.”_ William replied to the previous question. _“Plus, I want to spend time with you.~”_ He added. All Michael did was smile and headed to the dining table beginning to eat breakfast. Then **_they_ ** spoke, _“I want to spend time with you also. We don’t get a lot of time together nowadays.” “Yeah, well we can make it up and spend time together today.”_ William quoted as Michael finished up **_their_ ** breakfast. _“Mk, Let me get ready for the day. I will meet you in the car in fifteen minutes.”_ Michael said groaning while getting up. 

_“You okay?... We can stay home if you aren’t feeling good.”_

_“No no no, I’m fine… See!”_ Michael reassured him with a delightful smile.

_“Whatever you say”_ Letting a sigh out William headed to his room getting his stuff. Michael watched for a few minutes then walked to **_their_ ** room to **_their_ ** closet door. Picking the nicest outfit **_they_ ** can find and headed to the washroom.

* * *

-cliffhanger because I can- sorry if this is bad this is my first time so....

However I will make a series of this. Probably...-.-


End file.
